


masquerade

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Broken Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-09
Updated: 2005-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: you wear your masks





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is about a falling out with a friend.

you wear your masks  
when you come around—  
(a different shade for each season)  
—speaking to me in riddles,  
your forked tongue  
spilling poison in my ear.  
how many times will you try  
to pull the veil over my eyes  
until i can't see  
what you really are?  
how many times will i let  
you blind me  
until i can't recognize your face?  
you remove your masks  
but i'm sorry  
that i'm sorry to say  
your face isn't something i recognize  
anymore.  



End file.
